5 Day Marathon
by sweetcandyfun
Summary: One woman, one man, same dream that repeated for five consecutive days. Will they find out their mystery or will it remain as a big blur? RandyOC, JohnOC ONE SHOT! R & R please


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any WWE superstars. I want them but I can't have them. I know you know why.**

**A/N: one shot… yeay! This is made randomly. I chose how the story will go and how it will progress and this is the result. I hope you like it though. And even though it is only a one shot please please review me… Thanks so much!**

**5-DAY MARATHON**

_Heavy rain is pouring outside. She heard someone calling out for her help on the street. There stood a man where you could barely see the face but the shivering cold wind is greatly affecting this man in his mid 20's. She felt the strong pity and hurried to pull the man inside her apartment even though she really didn't know him. But she felt a weird feeling in her body that tells her that this man is not an ordinary passer-by in her life, but someone who actually affected her much. Pulling him inside she gave him a warm towel and made him sit on the couch. After a few minutes, He stood up and embraced the hesitating woman._

"_Sorry. Please forgive me. I can't live without you." –He spoke while he shook of the water from his Gold Rolex._

_She gave a mere nod not knowing why she did it but it became like a signal for the man to make his move. He leaned closer catching her lips with his. Every moment enjoyed by each but was interrupted by a beeping sound coming inside their mouths! They looked curiously at each other and POOF! It went pitch-black._

Waking up all alone in your apartment isn't lonely, as it seems. Especially, if there is no other choice. Start of the week, a beautiful Monday morning in LA, a beeping sound surrounded the newly bought apartment, which is overlooking the palm trees outside. Her long black silky hair covered her tanned-skinned face as she woke up ruffling the silky sheets to the annoying beeping sound of her Sony Ericsson K610i. A soft groan and murmur escaped her luscious pink pouty lips as she reached for her phone on the side table. 6:30am the phone clock showed. There were 2 missed calls from her bestfriend and a message from her boss. First, she sat up with her back leaning on the headboard as she silently read the message and brushed off the dream that repeated for 5 consecutive days already.

_"MM! How ya doin girl? Your next assignment is an interview from one of the most over-rated superstars of this industry. So rise and shine my dear coz around 7 we'll be meeting at the coffee shop in Mint St. See ya so we can talk about it! Toodles! –Disney."_

After reading the message, she took a shower and changed into a fiery red turtleneck ¾'s, a pair of black striped white slacks, big brown shades, a prada bag and black stilettos to match. Not to mention, she wore the silver bracelet that her ex boyfriend gave her. She never left the house without it. Even in her dream, it was there, never to be forgotten. She went out and rode her small mini-cooper to Mint St.

Inside the car, she gave her bestfriend a reply-call. In 3 rings, her bestfriend immediately picked up with a lot of giggling in the background.

"Ashley are you there?"

"Yeah." –giggle- "Why aren't you answering my calls? Having a good dream perhaps?" –Ashley stated sarcastically

"Sorry I was asleep and dreaming. Why do you keep on giggling is Aaron there?" –She queried

"Well yeah. He's been here since last night." –Ashley replied non-chalantly.

"Seriously? OMG! You're gonna get pregnant with what you're doing!" –She exclaimed

"Uh-No." –giggle- _"Aaron stop, can't you see I'm on the phone?" _"We're definetly smart enough to use protection. You wanna talk to him?" –Ashley offered.

"No thanks. I'll call you later when you're not busy."

"Yeah sure if that happens… You're the one who's always busy. Miss big journalist Melanie Sloane." –Ashley retorted.

"Sorry. That's my work. Duty calls!"

"Yeah I know. Okay bye."

"Bye." –Melanie ended the call.

She reached the destination and entered the peaceful coffee shop. She easily spotted Disney whose hair was in a neat half ponytail and nose buried in the paper work she's reading.

"Are you busy Ms. Disney Lanned?"

"Ah my ever hard working and responsible journalist Melanie Sloane! Good morning! Come sit." –Disney greeted and asked her to sit across her. They ordered 2 cups of latte and talked. "Now we talk normally. Exclude the miss and other formal stuff."

"Okay Diz whatever you say." –Melanie openly agreed.

"So, interview this superstar named Randy Keith Orton. He's the most over-rated superstar in the business as the critics say. I want you to know how he feels about this." –Disney explained.

"But how? I can't just pop out of nowhere and interview him." –Melanie hesitated.

"Is this Melanie Sloane talking? Hello earth connecting to MM! You weren't awarded best journalist of the year of WWE magazine for nothing. I know you can do this simple task." –Disney stated

"Uhm—Randy is kind of hard for me to interview."

"And why is that? Don't tell me you have a crush on him!" –Disney awaited for a reply but only Melanie's blushes were the answer to her question. "That shouldn't be that hard MM."

"But he doesn't know me. I really think you should assign me another assignment."-Melanie insisted

"Nope. This task suits you well. You can't give that reason that he doesn't know you. Coz believe you me, he knows you alright just all too well." –Disney stated

"But how?" –Melanie questioned.

"Ashley's boyfriend Aaron is one of Randy's closest friends. Lets just say I overheard Orton asking about you. So, on to business, here is the folder where you could find anything about him. From his family background to how he started, to his title shots and reigns and up to the recent. Finish the write-up by May." –Disney explained some more.

"Okay. Do I need to get pictures of or with him?" –Melanie asked

"Yeah but that would be the job of our photo crew. I just need the write up by May." –Disney cleared.

"Well okay." –Melanie finally agreed. "Eh-I've got this one question on my mind Diz."

"Spread the love."

"How are you and the champ?" –Melanie asked with a raised brow.

"Champ who?" –Disney questioned

"The one which you described that has the cutest dimples in the whole world." –Melanie said imitating Disney's tone when she said it before.

"Oh him… We're still hanging out and stuff." –Disney said innocently.

"No serious stuff at all?" –Melanie questioned as she quirked her brows making Disney laugh.

"Well No. He's not really up to relationships. So, I don't mind."

"Are you falling for him?"

"Why are you asking?" –Disney curiously asked.

"Did you forget? I'm his cousin. I can do something about it if you like."-Melanie stated while quirking her eyebrows a little bit more.

"Hey! Don't you get any Ideas! Just don't tell him. Keep it hidden."-Disney warned.

"Answer my question." –Melanie insisted.

"Yes okay. Are you happy now?"

"Yeah I am a little." –Melanie stated as she laughed.

"Okay. We'll be leaving 4:30 in the morning for New York. Here is your ticket." –Disney said as she handed the ticket. "Better get ready!"

"I'm always ready." –Melanie bragged.

"That's not what I meant." –Disney said as she smiled.

"Then what?"

"You'll see." –Disney assured

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell Me." –Melanie threatened.

"Then don't coz it's your time that will be lost not mine." –Disney said as she laughed and stood up heading for the door.

**Next Morning**

Melanie didn't sleep at all because she was too busy typing a poem about love's tragedies in her laptop. Besides, she hated waking up at an ungodly hour so she decided not to catch some Z's at all. Her things were ready before the clock stroke 2am in the morning. The drive to the airport is approximately 1 hour and 30 minutes. She cursed herself saying that why didn't she think of living in an apartment nearer the airport. She was dressed in casual clothes, a plain pair of dark colored jeans, a buttoned blouse and the same black strappy stilettos to match. At exactly 2am, the cooper's engine was started and she drove all the way to the airport with the radio on to keep her company.

**_Airport_**

She is slowly feeling the lack of sleep as she pulled her stroller suitcase on the marbled floor towards the departure baggage counter. She arrived past 3:30am and she waited on the available chairs there. Minutes later, Disney arrived with her own suitcase being dragged to the baggage counter. She was wearing a white ruffled button up blouse and a brown business skirt ending just above the knee with dark brown boots to match. She was walking with sleepy eyes when Melanie saw her.

"Disney!" –Melanie called. Disney opened her eyes startled to her name being echoed inside the airport. She slowly walked towards the chairs and sat beside Melanie. "So, who's going to be beside me on the plane ride?" Upon hearing this Disney's eyes widened.

"Thanks to yours truly, it's going to be Randy." –Disney said proudly.

"So I'm guessing my cousin would be sitting with you?"

"Uh-No. Not really. I'm going to be sitting with Shane McMahon way at the back. I just requested you to be seated next to him. But I didn't get to choose my seat."

"Poor you! Don't worry, I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad. Anyway, who is going to sit beside my cuz?"-Melanie asked.

"I don't know."

"Oh."

Time just flew by so quickly; the next thing they knew was their flight to be called. They stood up, got their tickets from their handbags and bags from the baggage and passed the tickets to the stewardess.

**_Airplane_**

They took their respective seats; Melanie got the seat next to the window while Disney got the seat not next to the window but the seat next to the aisle not as she wanted. Later on, Randy took the seat next to Melanie, which she didn't notice because she was staring out the window. Disney was busy reading a bunch of papers that looked like a story that was printed from the net. She didn't notice that Layla, the new diva, approached her.

"Uhm Disney…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a little favor?" –She asked politely.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Uhm can we exchange seats? I can't sit beside the window, I'll vomit." –Layla stated as she pointed to her seat near the window.

"Oh sure thing." –Disney said as she stood up and brought her things to the seat where she pointed. She sat down and read her papers once again. Unknown to her, the man beside her was looking at her.

"Hey." –He greeted.

"Hmm… hey." –Disney replied without looking at the man.

"What are you reading?" –He asked.

"Some cool stories I found in the net." –Disney stated and glanced at the man. Once she noticed whom she was with, her eyes widened, her heart leaped so high that she felt it stopped beating.

"Why does it look like you saw a ghost or something?" –John remarked.

"Nothing… I was just surprised that you're the one beside Me." –Disney replied and focused on the stack of papers once again

"So what cha reading?" –John asked eying the reading material.

"Oh-Uhm… stuff." –Disney answered placing the papers away. "So how are you?" She changed the topic.

"Fine… How bout you? Any love interests yet?" –John asked

"Uh—Yeah I do." –Disney said.

"Care to share?" –John asked.

"Uh—Sure. Uhm, you go ahead and ask questions then I'll just answer them." –Disney replied

"Do I know him?"

"Yeah. Pretty well I guess." -Disney smiled

"Part of the business?"

"Yes." –She smiled even wider

"Is he here right now?"

"Yeah." –She giggled

"What is the color of his shirt?" –John asked as he started to pull his neck up to look for any possible 'interests' of the woman beside her.

"White." –She said honestly.

"You have a crush on yourself?" –John joked. "Okay, I was just kidding…"

"I don't know if you're going to find him because perhaps you're looking too far. How bout you? Any new love interests? I mean for your flings…" –Disney stated

"Actually, there is this one woman who caught my eye. In 5 years time, I haven't got any serious relationships. So, I have been thinking, if this girl would agree to believe that I'm up to a long-term serious relationship, Then that would be great." –John explained.

"Really now? Describe her for me! Is she here?" –Disney stated in part excitement part weary, for she would be broken if the woman wasn't her. She knew too that there is only a little amount of percentage for her to be the one.

"Yeah she is. Well, she's perfect in my eyes. Dark brown mesmerizing eyes, soft shiny hair, her sense of humor and she's damn right street smart! She's all I wanted." –John said with feelings.

"Wow. She must be a model of some sort." –Disney said wearily now thinking of her percentage decreasing.

"Well actually she isn't a ramp model. She's an editor of a very famous magazine." –John cleared.

"What's her name maybe I know her!" –Disney stated suddenly feeling happy again for her percentage going up

"I don't know her name. But I know you do. You know her too well." –John said

"What? You're not making sense at all." –Disney said and thought for a moment then looked around. "There's no other magazine editor here besides me."

"Precisely. So who's that guy you're talking about?" –John asked draping an arm on her shoulders.

"Uhm… Did I mention that I like the color of your shirt." –Disney said

"It's white." –John replied

"Precisely." –Disney smiled

"Cool."-He smirked and leaned closer to her. He continued and captured her lips with his and was followed by an intimate lip lock inside the airplane. This magical moment filled with sparks they shared was a start of something new. Meanwhile, while Melanie was typing some stuff in her laptop she caught a glimpse of the two lovebirds, which she silently cheered for. Randy looked at her and raised a brow.

"Friend of yours?"

"Yeah." –Melanie said shyly and looked back at the screen of her laptop.

"What are you doing?" –Randy asked and as he looked at the laptop screen, He saw this unique silver bracelet on her right hand.

"Poem." –Melanie stated.

"Poetry huh? May I see?" –Randy asked

"Uh- Sure." –Melanie replied and as she showed the screen to Randy, she saw his gold Rolex and realized that it was the one she saw from her dream.

**_Love tragedies _**

_Betrayed, I cried _

_Loved, I smiled_

_Lost, I wandered_

_Dreaming, I wonder_

_After all tragedies, I found someone new_

_In a place where I never went to_

_This happened for 5 consecutive days_

_It's just too much to bear for May_

_The date of birth fast approaching,_

_I've got only one wish._

_To know the mystery man,_

_In my dream his face was a big blur._

_Till today I wonder about this vision_

_Where he might be_

_Is he looking for me?_

_Or maybe I'm only in deep illusion_

_Glee, Love tragedies became happiness_

_I'll meet my true one in a place I never expected_

_I hope I'll be able to know him_

_Before,--_

"You're good. But what's the missing part?" –Randy asked.

"I don't know what to insert. Do you?" –Melanie asked.

"How about… /Glee, Love tragedies became happiness/ I'll meet my true one in a place I never expected/ I hope I'll be able to know him/ Before this plane ride could be landed?" –Randy asked.

"Wow yeah. That suits it perfectly well. Thanks." –Melanie agrees as she typed the continuation.

"You know, I can relate to your poetry." –Randy stated

"Really? Why? And I thought I was the only one who can relate to this…" –Melanie politely asked

"I have been dreaming about this girl who I truly love. But I never said her name; I never saw her face because it was in a complete blur. It's raining hard and I was waiting for her outside to forgive me for something I did. She would pull me inside and I'll apologize then we'd make out. It's really odd; coz the same story repeats itself for 5 consecutive days already. I'm itching to know this woman. And oh yeah… She wears that exact same bracelet of yours" –Randy reminisced as he gently touched Melanie's right hand while rubbing the white gold bracelet.

"You know what's really odd?" –Melanie queried

"What?"

"I've been dreaming the same thing for 5 consecutive days too. Difference is, I'm the girl. Based on your query, I have my own too. That watch is the same thing I saw the man was wearing." –Melanie stated.

Just with that, the world stopped and the plane took off. John and Disney starting a new relationship. Melanie and Randy finding out who their mystery partners are. Of course, with the help of the silver bracelet and his Gold watch. This would be one new world to be entered that only revolved in 5 consecutive days.

**A/N: that's all! Hahah… pls review!**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun**


End file.
